


West Wing Memories: White House Counsel

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: West Wing Memories [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she prepares to join the Santos administration, Ainsley takes a walk down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West Wing Memories: White House Counsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> Author's notes to come after the reveal. But thank you to my beta.
> 
> Resources used for Santos administration confirmation and/or speculation:
> 
>   * [Matt Santos: Cabinet officials](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Santos#Cabinet_officials) via Wikipedia 
>   * [Ainsley Hayes](http://westwing.wikia.com/wiki/Ainsley_Hayes) via West Wing Wikia 
>   * [List of characters on _The West Wing_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_on_The_West_Wing) via Wikipedia
> 


My last stop is my own office. My brand new office. I can hear still hear Lionel Tribbey's loud, obnoxious voice as he berated someone the first day I reported for work. He was an insufferable man that tried my patience on the best of days and made me contemplate violence on the worst. He always tried to intimidate me, because I'm a small Republican woman, but my daddy taught me that no one can take away my autonomy and sense of worth unless I let them. And I never once let Lionel Tribbey do that.

It was somewhat easier when Oliver Babish replaced him. At least I could understand where he was coming from. When I was promoted to Deputy White House Counsel, I was moved into the office directly next to his. That made for a lot of interesting conversations between us. But I knew that I'd impressed him with my ability to keep up with him on matters of legal advice. I don't think he realized just how often he'd let it slip that I was impressing him or passing whatever tests he threw at me. Or maybe I was misreading those little smirks of his. But I don't think I was.

He's moved on to the position of Attorney General of the United States. I sent him a bottle of champagne as a congratulatory gift when I heard his appointment was verified. It seemed only appropriate to do so. I may have need of his counsel at some point again, and there's no point in antagonizing the man.

Stepping into my new office, I'm not even the slightest bit surprised to see a large basket of various goodies, all personal favorites of mine, including a six-pack of Fresca and a CD. The note attached shows that it's from all of my former associates in the Bartlet administration. Unwrapping the CD, I have to laugh at the post-it note attached to the front of the jewel case. In Sam's distinctive handwriting are the words, "It's not really your office until you've had a can of Fresca and danced to _Blame it on the Bossa Nova_. Once you've had your dance, come over to my office to say hello. Sam."

Who am I to turn down such good advice? Pulling out the boombox from my boxes of belongings already delivered, I pop in the CD and cue up the song, then open a can of Fresca. As Eydie Gorme's voice fills my office, I take a sip of my soda and begin to dance with abandon around my new office.

An auspicious start to my new job, don't you think?

* * *

  
  
[source](http://notabadday.tumblr.com/post/26190114773/the-west-wing-meme-three-locations-1-3-the)   



End file.
